


What's in a Name?

by sanddall_asy



Category: Half-Life VR but the AI are Self-Aware
Genre: M/M, Marriage, They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanddall_asy/pseuds/sanddall_asy
Summary: One can learn something about their partner even while filling out the marriage forms.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Mention of Trump.
> 
> Edit (11/27/2020): Edited for readability by adding bold and italics to the formatting.

_Gordon and Benry are in their kitchen. Benry is eating an orange shell-on while sitting on the counter. Gordon is bent over marriage forms, filling them out._

**Gordon:** -so, we also need to put down if we’re doing any name changes.

**Benry** _[while making gross chewing noises]_ **:** Okay. Were you planning on changing yours?

_Gordon looks up at Benry._

**Gordon:** I thought you wanted to take my last name?

**Benry:** Wuh? Why uh, why do you think that, Feetman?

**Gordon:** I- _[he pauses]_ I think I just sort of assumed. Sorry dude.

**Benry:** Mmm. Well, I like my last name. Besides, I think that, that “Gordon Goodspaceguy” has a nice uh. Nice ring to it. _[grosser chewing noises]_

_Gordon stares at Benry for a minute._

**Gordon:** G. Good Space Guy.

**Benry:** Mhm?

**Gordon:** You- your last name is Good Space Guy?

**Benry:** No uh, no spaces in between but uh, yeah. Way better than some lameo name like Freeman.

_Gordon is starting at Benry with something akin to shock._

**Gordon:** How the hell is your last name Good Space-

**Benry:** No spaces, bro.

**Gordon:** -Goodspaceguy? That’s not, that’s not a real name!

**Benry:** Y-yeah it is. Took it off uhhhhhhh took it off thaaaaaat politician.

**Gordon:** ???

_At Gordon’s confusion, Benry elaborates, waving their hand in a circle._

**Benry:** The, the one in Washington.

_Gordon’s hand twitches._

**Gordon:** You named yourself after some fucking- _[laughter]_ some politician in D.C.? Wh- We’re in New Mexico! Why- why is that even relevant to- to-

_Benry grins._

**Benry:** Nah man, the state.

**Gordon:** That doesn’t- _[laughter]_ that doesn’t really change anything. Why’s that your last name?

_Benry picks up a tangle toy next to their hand and fidgets with it._

**Benry:** He uh. He made a cool YouTube video. Thought his name was dope. When Black Mesa brought me over here n registered me as a citizen they asked for a last name. Not something I had before. I’m a good space guy, so it fits, I guess.

_Benry pauses and looks to the side. There’s a cool bird on a bush wiggling around in view from the window._

**Benry:** I mean, last names used to be like, descriptors, right? Brain’s not uh- not messin’ that up?

**Gordon:** ... No, that’s right. I just- _[sigh]_ Goodspaceguy…

_Gordon grabs his phone from where it had been charging and searches “Goodspaceguy” on Ecosia. He leans back for a minute and scans the politician's Wikipedia article. After reading a certain line, he wrinkles his nose and glances up at Benry._

**Gordon:** … You sure you want to share a name with some guy who's part of the Trump Republican Party?

_Benry turns back to Gordon, their face slack with distress._

**Benry:** Whuh? He- he’s in that party? I thought he was part of the labor party or whatever.

**Gordon:** He’s apparently changed parties pretty frequently.

_Benry frowns._

**Benry:** Well, don’t want to be associated with no, no dude like that. Guess I gotta change my name to something more epic.

_Gordon gives Benry a sympathetic smile and rubs their back._

**Gordon:** Well, I think that “Benry Freeman” has a nice ring to it.

_Benry snorts, and leans their head on Gordon’s._

**Author's Note:**

> Was this an excuse to talk about Goodspaceguy? Yes. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [@sanddall-asy](https://sanddall-asy.tumblr.com/), where I'm taking writing prompt requests.


End file.
